


Beach Days

by AchiOuma



Series: OumasaiTwitterWeek2019 Prompts [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged up characters, Fluff, It's vacation time bitches, M/M, Modern AU, OumasaiTwitterWeek2k19, because that's all I know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchiOuma/pseuds/AchiOuma
Summary: It's been too long since Shuuichi and Kokichi went on vacation by themselves, so Kokichi decides to change that with a two week long trip to the beach.For Day 3 of the Oumasai Twitter Week!





	Beach Days

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Vacation/Work  
> Happy OumaSai Week everyone! While I won't be participating in all of the prompts this week has to offer, I will be doing some of them! (Hopefully) I just started my summer break, so I thought it would be fitting to do the Vacation prompt for this story. I hope you all enjoy! :)

The hot air that instantly hit Shuuichi in the face the second he stepped out of the air conditioned airport was a bit overwhelming, but it was also accompanied with a smell of ocean in the air that he admittedly never got enough of in his lifetime. The sun was shining down on him, and the greenery consisting of palm trees, flowers, and even just plain grass was a nice change to the normal grey and dark colors that came with living in the city.

“Finally, we made it!” Kokichi said as he pranced over to his boyfriend’s side, purple and checkered suitcase in hand. “If I had to spend anymore time on that plane with a screeching toddler, my head was going to burst!”

Shuuichi sighed, but still offered a smile towards the smaller man. “I’m sure the parents were trying really hard to calm their kid, it’s not that easy. Besides, we’re here now, right?”

Kokichi shrugged as he began walking towards the area for rented cars to be picked up, Shuuichi following closely behind him. “I gueeeess, but anyways! Let's get going already, I want to have time to go to the beach today!” He seemed to be in a hurry, even though they had all the time in the world at the moment. Shuuichi only shook his head, following after Kokichi as he practically ran to where the rented cars were. “I’m coming, I’m coming!”

The next two weeks should be fun.

~~

After claiming their car and driving around aimlessly in search for their hotel (“it’s not my fault ShuuShuu can’t follow simple directions!” had been Kokichi’s argument after leading them in the wrong direction for the umpteenth time), they finally made it to the resort. Kokichi had specifically requested that whichever resort they choose to stay at for their vacation had to have a beach either nearby or, preferable, directly behind it.

Shuuichi was honestly surprised that they managed to find a good resort with a beach at an affordable price, much to Kokichi’s delight.

After getting the key to their room and a few minutes of searching, the two entered what will be their ‘home’ for the next two weeks. Shuuichi had to admit it; it was a very nice room that was definitely worth the amount of money they paid for it. With a queen sized bed, a decent sized bathroom, a small kitchenette, and a beautiful view of the beach outside, he wouldn’t mind living their for the rest of his life if he had to.

His admiration of the room was rudely cut short though when something was thrown at his face, causing him to yelp in surprise. Upon taking it the material off his face, he instantly recognized it being his swim trunks and his favorite short sleeved hoodie he often wore to the beach. "Come ooon Shuu, get dressed already! It’s almost time for sunset and we won’t have enough time to play in the sand if it’s dark!” Kokichi whined. “Well, it’s actually only like, 1 in the afternoon, so maybe not technically close to sundown, but still.”

Shuuichi eyed his partner suspiciously. “You’ve been in such a hurry ever since we landed and got off of the plane Kichi. Why though? Is there something you want to see and scared of missing?” the taller of the two couldn’t help but ask. Kokichi only continued rummaging through his own suitcase, until he pulled out his own swim trunks and set them aside.

“Hmmm, I don’t know what you’re talking about Shumai.” Was Kokichi’s response. “I’m actually surprised that  _ you _ are as excited to see the beach as I am! When was the last time we’ve gone out together, just the two of us, on a romantic getaway to a beautiful island, with no one we know here to bother us?”

Shuuichi paused at that. When  _ was _ the last time they went on a vacation like this before? They’ve been so busy with their current lives, with Shuuichi working at the detective agency, Kokichi running and maintaining DICE to keep them in top shape, and overall trying to find time for social gatherings with their friends, the idea of going on vacation for the first time in years was a thought that had never crossed Shuuichi’s mind until Kokichi waltzed into their room one day with a laptop in his hands with different hotels pulled up on multiple websites.

To say that they  _ really  _ needed this trip was an understatement.

“.... I guess you’re right,” Shuuichi finally admitted, sitting down on the floor with Kokichi. “But we should at least unpack our stuff you know, so we don’t have to do it later.”

“Eh, why don’t we just not unpack in general though? It’s not like we’re gonna live here for the rest of our lives!” Kokichi said as he pulled out his favorite sun hat and placed it on his head.

“Because it’s more convenient than having to rummage through your suitcase everyday for something.” Shuuichi rebuttaled.

“What if you forget something since everything isn’t in one place though?”

“That’s why you double check everything before leaving.”

“You won’t have to do that if you have everything in the suitcase though!”

“You want to mix your dirty clothes with your clean clothes then?”

Kokichi groaned. “Fine! You win this round Mr. Detective, but just you wait!” Shuuichi let out a chuckle, pulling out a few pieces of clothing from his suitcase and placing them in a nearby dresser. “Glad I could win at something for once.”

~~~

It took about an hour to get everything settled in and pack the essentials needed for a day at the beach. Had it just been Kokichi on his own, he would’ve definitely gone with nothing except whatever article of clothing he had on him and anything he could carry in his pockets. Shuuichi watched his boyfriend skip ahead of him, beach umbrella in hand while he himself carried a tote bag with all that they needed to make sure that their stay at the beach was comfortable and does not result in someone coming back with a sunburn.

In less than 3 minutes, they had finally arrived at the long awaited beach. The smaller boy all but threw the umbrella to the side along with his sandals as he made a beeline for the crystal clear water. “Yay! Finally!” He cried out as he went deeper into the ocean water, already waist deep in it.

“Ack, Kokichi!” Shuuichi yelled out, quickly putting down their belongings with the forgotten umbrella and sandals before calling out again. “At least put on some sunscreen! You’re going to burn at this rate!” 

Even the distance between the two couldn’t prevent Shuuichi from seeing the pout that formed on Kokichi’s face, and it took all of his might to not laugh at the childish gesture as Kokichi marched back out of the water. “Boo! Shuuichi-chan is no fuuuun!” Kokichi said as he marched back to their (seemingly) designated spot, leaving a trail of wet sand behind.

Shuuichi only shook his head as he followed the other, reaching into the tote bag and pulling out spray-on sunblock. “It’s like you actually  _ want _ to be in pain for the rest of this trip from a sunburn, now hold still.” He shook the can once before spraying down every single piece of exposed skin he could find on him with a nice layer of sunscreen, effectively protecting his boyfriend’s porcelain white skin.

_ “Hopefully he’ll get a little bit of color from being out in the sun a lot on this trip.”  _ Shuuichi thought to himself.

“My turn!” Kokichi said once he was sure Shuuichi was done, snatching the can from his partner’s hand and spraying him up and down with sunblock as well. He finished up covering his arms with sunscreen before throwing the can back into the tote bag. “Can I got in the water  _ now  _ mom?”

Shuuichi only rolled his eyes at the nickname. “Yes, go ahead Kichi.” Kokichi smiled, and then quickly pecked Shuuichi on the lips as he sprinted back towards the water. Shuuichi blinked, already feeling his cheeks go warm and not because of the heat.

He smiled before beginning to busy himself with setting up their spot on the beach. Surprisingly, there weren’t many people on the beach, only a few here and there but for the most part they had their own little section of the beach all to themselves. 

He quickly finished setting up their spot, which only consisted of two towels, the beach umbrella, and the tote bag before making himself comfortable and reaching into the bag for the book he packed to read. With the crashing beach waves, the sound of seagulls in the distant, and the overall quiet and peaceful atmosphere, Shuuichi let himself relax for the first time in what felt like forever. He opened his book and began reading… 

“Shuuumaaaai come play with me!” Kokichi’s shrill voice, which came from  _ nowhere  _ mind you, startled Shuuichi from his concentration, making him shriek pathetically. “Kokichi! You know I don’t like being surprised!” He exclaimed in annoyance, looking up at the man now soaking wet from top to bottom.

Kokichi only frowned and crossed his arms across his chest. “You should play with me in the water, not read a boring book! You can do that whenever you want. Plus,”

_ “Oh no.”  _ Shuuichi groaned as Kokichi pulled out the puppy dog eyes that he knew Shuuichi was very weak to. “It’s so boring out there aaaall by myseeeelf. Will you pwease come in the water with me? Pwetty pweaaaase Shumaaai?” Dear God, in combination with  _ that  _ voice, he really didn’t have a choice did he?

“Alright, I’ll come with you.” Shuuichi gave in, earning himself an excited “yay!” from Kokichi. He barely had time to set his book aside before the smaller man grabbed hold of his arms and pulled him up to his feet, pulling him along to the water.

At first, Shuuichi was expecting to be met with the shock of ice cold water, but was instead happy to find the water surprisingly warm. It made sense since Kokichi did run in without hesitation when they first arrived after all.

Kokichi only let go of his arm once he was waist deep into the water, as he himself had been not too long ago. “See? Isn’t this nice? You can even see your feet if you look down!” Shuuichi looked down at that, and saw that the water was so clear that he could indeed still see his own feet.

However, that’s probably what Kokichi wanted Shuuichi to do, as the next thing he knew he was getting water splashed into his face. “H-hey! Stop it!” Shuuichi laughed out, trying in vain to shield his face with his hands. “Nishishishi! Nope! This is so much more fun now!” It seemed like Kokichi wasn’t going to stop splashing water into his face anytime soon, so Shuuichi quickly came up with a plan. He took in a deep breath, before going completely under the water.

It took Kokichi about a second to realize Shuuichi wasn’t at the end of his water attack anymore, but he realized a second too late as a figure quickly reemerged from the water and started splashing  _ him  _ with water. “Hey! T-that's not fair, stop it!” Kokichi whined as Shuuichi splashed his face with water. “Life isn’t fair, you just have to deal with it!”

“That sounds like something I would say! Stop stealing my lines would ya! I thought you loved me Shuu!” Kokichi complained as he tried to get away from the water, Shuuichi following right behind him.

~~~

“I’m pretty sure we could see the sunset from our room Kichi, we could head back if we wanted to.” Shuuichi said from his spot on his towel. Kokichi, who was on his own towel, only shook his head. “But I want to see it from here! Isn’t it more romantic to sit by the beach and watch the sunset than in your own room?” Shuuichi only shrugged his shoulders, wrapping the extra towel he brought closer to his body. “Possibly, but I’m sure we’ll have plenty of other times to come and watch it, it  _ is  _ our first day here out of two weeks you know.” 

“Either way, it’s already started, so why head back now? Look!” Kokichi pointed straight ahead, and Shuuichi turned his head to see the beauty that was the sun setting, yellow and red and orange and purple mixing together in the sky as the sun began to disappear under the horizon. The way it reflected off of the water made it even more breathtaking, and Shuuichi looked out in awe.

The two of them looked out in silence, simply enjoying each other’s company. They’ve had a long day, and being able to just sit and relax for once in their busy lives was  _ nice _ . It made Shuuichi think that maybe they should consider doing this more often.

Suddenly, he heard the ‘snap!’ of a camera go off next to him, and he looked over to see Kokichi focusing his phone right at him. “W-what are you doing?” Shuuichi said as he looked away and shield his face with his hands.

Kokichi snickered. “Well, I was trying to get a good picture of the sunset, but then I looked at you, and I like taking pictures of things that I like, ya know?”

Shuuichi blushed hard on that, burying his face into his hands as Kokichi laughed. “Aww, is Shuu embarrassed? How cuuuute~” he teased. He scooted over so that he was closer to his blushing boyfriend, and then he laid his head on his shoulder. A second passed, and Shuuichi slowly pulled his face away from his hands and laid his own head atop of Kokichi’s.

Like that they laid until the sun disappeared and the moon and stars came out above them.

“Hey, Shuu?”

“Yes Kichi?”

“.... I love youuuu.”

Shuuichi chuckled.

“I love you too.”


End file.
